her and only her can fix things
by demonqueen112
Summary: alright this is my first ever fanfic and i don't think i did a good job but tell me if i should keep bby singer and his wife a child she is best friends with dean. she and him lose each other for 10 years but you will just have to read the chapter to find out what happens and how everything goes down


Chapter one

The Death Of The Ones We Love

And Big Choices

4:00 AM was when the first sound of the day was heard in the Singers household. Bobby Singer the man of the house awakened and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Bobby asked into the phone.

"Bobby she's having the baby. Y'all have to hurry over". Bobby's old friend John Winchester nearly yelled into the phone.

"Alright alright John, calm down she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. We will be there in 15 minutes." Bobby said calmly to John hoping he would calm down.

"Ok see ya in 15 than."

"See you then."

Bobby ran up stairs into his room he shared with his wife Karen Singer. She was still asleep, Bobby walked over to the bed to start to awaken his wife. Who in that household was the second hardest person to wake up in the morning?

"Karen honey we have to go. Come on wake up or I will get the water to get you up." Bobby said rather loudly in Karen's ear.

"Why most I wake up now?" Karen moaned out.

"Well to start we have to go to the hospital Marry is having the baby." As soon as he said that Karen was out of bed going down the hall to wake up their little monster.

(15 minutes later)

Bobby, Karen and their little girl walked into the waiting in the hospital. In the children's corner was John's now oldest son Dean Winchester who was looking rather bored. As soon as the little girl seen Dean she ran up to him and asked him if he knew what was going on.

"Dean why are we here and where is your mom and dad at I didn't see them?" Sweet little Isabella Singer asked.

"I don't know. I was woken up really, really, really early, the sun wasn't even up yet. Mom was yelling at dad to hurry up before damn thing comes out I think that's what she said." Dean said looking confused for a second but smiled none the less.

Bella giggled and started to play with Dean. Not so long later they were allowed in the room. Marry was laying down on a hospital bed sweaty and tired with a little buddle of blue in her arms. Dean ran up to his mom and tried to look in to the blue buddle. After him trying to climb the hospital bed John picked him up so he could see, Dean looked in the blue buddle and was awed at what was looking back at him. There in the little blanket was the newest Winchester, Samuel Winchester.

"Oh Marry dear how do you feel? Did the little thing take a lot out of you sweetie?" Karen asked her good friend Marry.

"Hack no he was a little stubborn at first but after a good 2 hours he gave up and came out. He looks like dad doesn't he John?" Marry said proudly.

John nodded his head and said" let's hope he ain't like him though." Marry glared at her husband. She knew her husband didn't like talking about the dead so she dropped it. She looked at young Bella still in the door way looking a bit confused at what was happening around her, she looked at her mother for help but she was looking at baby Sam instead of Bella. Marry laughed at Bella's frighten look.

"Come on honey, don't just stand there. Come meet your new friend but he still is little so becareful." Marry called to Bella. At first Bella look at her mom to make sure it was safe when she got a nod she ran as fast as flash to the bed but needed help getting on the bed.

"Isabella I would like you to meet Sam he just came to this world." Marry said to Bella with so much pride it would put a soldier to shame.

"Where was he before he came here?" Bella asked a bit confused. The adults in the room laughed at the question but Marry she looked frighten.

"Well before he was…um….in my belly." Marry said to the child not sure if that would make her stop before she went too far.

"Oh that's so cool but how did he get in there? Did he fly in there like a bird or something." Bella said. The adults stopped laughing and looked at each other as if saying 'oh fuck' in there eyes.

"Um well yes he flied in to Marry's belly but that only happens when your a old lady." Karen said to her daughter while saving her friend for embarrassment.

"Oh " that was Bella said before dozing off looking back at Dean he was passed out in his father's arms.

(KAREN'S POV)

I am so happy now I can go without regret. My baby has been healthy and nothing has changed, she doesn't even catch colds. I will only regret not being with her as she grows or when she goes down the aisle.

( Flashback September 13th 1979)

I gave birth to my baby girl, I named her Isabella Karen Marry Singer but she was sick and dying. Some how she lived for the past 6 months but one night she was getting worse when **He** showed up. He said his name was **Azazel**. He was a demon.

"**Hello Karen, how is young Isabella doing ?"** the demon asked.

" Why would a demon care about a sick child?" I spat at the damned being.

"**Oh but Karen I do that child that is about to die could lead a strong and healthy life. All you have to do is make a deal with me. Your soul for the kids life. "** The demon said with a evil smirk'

"How long will I get if I say yes?"

"**A year?" **

"No."

"**Two "**

" Nope."

"**Four that's as high as I'm going take it or leave it."**

"Fine I'll do it."

(End of flashback)

Four years are almost over but I'm going to kill myself before that demon's hands ever even touch my body. Everyone is asleep now is the best time. I walked out of the room my dearest friend gave birth in and walked down to the clearest hall in the hospital the east wing. Nearly no one ever goes over there because the floors are not safe to walk on. I was going to jump out the window but before I could I heard dogs. How did dogs get in to a hospital . Wait he knew I was going to do this. Before I could make it to the window I felt a sharp pain come from my back I felt its claws dig in to my skin and rip it off my body. Before I knew it I was blacking out form the pain and I never opened my eyes up again.

(No one's pov)

Bobby had woken up before anyone else was, but Karen was nowhere to be found so he got up to look for her all over the hospital but he couldn't find her anywhere. There was nowhere else for her to be, so Bobby went to the CCTV room and asked them to show him the tape around their room she left three hours age she walked to the east wing of the hospital it wasn't to safe over there so I went to go get her. He walked for about 20 minutes before he got all the way there he kept a eye out for holes, weak spots of the floor. He called her name but she never answered him so he was a bit worried, than the his worse nightmare came true. He seen droplets of blood at first but closer he got the more blood there was until he found her body torn to pieces.

"Karen?! Karen baby no, no please no don't leave us no, no, come on please no! Oh god no, no what about Bella and I what are we going to do without you?! Please we can't live without you please, please why did it have to be you? "At this point Bobby was crying and yelling nurse came running to see what all the fuss was about and ended up screaming and running back the way she came from.

(6 months later)

Marry ended up dead in a house fire. John took the boys and went on a 'road trip' around country but when every Bobby called John, told him he wasn't anywhere near Lawrence. That's how it went for ten years. Until Bobby was on a hunt, with Bella in the car. When John and the boys ran into Bobby.

"So your hunting to, where's your kid?" John asked.

"Bella is in the car she wasn't feeling too well so I left her in the car why do you ask?"bobby asked and told John. He looked at Bobby as if he were crazy.

"Why would you do that? Are you new at this or are you just plain stupid? "John yelled at bobby. Then it hit him the Crocotta could attack her. Bobby looked at John and took off running the way he came. When he got there Bella was getting out of the car she looked at the darkness with tears in her two different colored eyes.

"Mom is that you? Mom come out please let me see your face?" Bella had tears running down her face she had not remember her face but she remembered her voice, her smell, her laugh, her stories but she couldn't remember what she looked she wouldn't even look at the pictures they had of her.

"Bella that's not your mom you need to come on over here with us ok." John said to Bella trying to get her to get the hell away from the darkness. She wasn't hearing it she was still moving, Bobby didn't know what to do she was not going to listen. That's when Dean took control he ran up to Bella around. So she was looking at him he looked into her eyes.

"Bella you need to get over this all ready. You need to grow up she isn't coming back she is dead. She isn't coming back." Dean yelled at Bella she started crying harder than before and was hugging Dean in a death grip.

"Why can't it ever be her why must I hurt so much this is not what I want she should be here with my dad instead of her grave it's bullshit. " Bella into Dean's chest. After the crocotta was killed John had to leave so he had to get Bella off of Dean so they could leave. But as soon as he went to take Bella off of his son she screamed bloody murder her grip on him tightened. She remembered him from her childhood but when his mom died she nearly seen him until their play dates came to an end. She didn't want to lose him again not when she had him so close, not when she could have him with her at all the time she had already made the choice she was going to either go with him or he was going with her.

They waited and waited but Bella never went to sleep she had stopped crying but she didn't let go of Dean. Dean had fallen to sleep when Bella made her move she let go of Dean and stood up right and looked straight at her dad and John she may be 14 years old but she knew what she was doing she wasn't going to back down.

"You both have a choice to make." Bella was in her you have no fucking choice.

"Isabella what are you talking about and why would we have to make a choice and why is It so important that you have to wait for half the damn town to go to sleep?" John nearly yelled at Bella.

"Stop yelling or you're going to wake up half the damn town. Now straight to the point I don't want to be away from Dean anymore I want to be with him every day so either we are all going together or I go with him or he comes with me. Again your choice. " bella said calmly to John. Before walking off to bed. "think about it."


End file.
